


Afternoon Delight

by ohpleaselarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, FIFA, Fingerfucking, LITERALLY, M/M, Rimming, louis gets fucked while playing fifa, okay read it, that's the whole fic, this is really kind of just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohpleaselarry/pseuds/ohpleaselarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets fucked by Harry while he plays FIFA. That's it. That's the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> sorry mum

*

 

"Fucking _run_." Louis mutters as he presses desperately to the joystick. He can't believe he's losing to whoever else is playing live. Obviously, he's the best at this game. He's played _real_ professional football. He can so win this. He's been lounging on his stomach on the king size bed starkers all day playing games. They have the day off before continuing their tour tomorrow, and he's making the best of it. After fucking Harry this morning before the boy had to go have a day out with Nick so nobody would know he's with Louis, he'd obviously just not gotten dressed after his shower. Sure, at anytime someone from their team or a hotel staff could knock on the door but whatever. The only Louis would have to worry about then is them seeing the tattoo he's got on his inner thigh, matching Harry's, the word 'happily' while Harry has 'strong'. While he's smiling softly at the thought, glad that nobody's here to catch his fondness, he forgets to score, and the other team steals the ball and scores.

He curses under his breath and doesn't look away from the telly even when the door opens. It's either Harry or Alberto with a key, and Louis doesn't turn to see. He can't pause it, as it's a live game, so he just continues to play.

"Have you even moved since I left this morning?" Harry asks, and Louis takes a moment to process his words, as he's so focused.

"Nope. But it's been a while and I think after this game I'm going to let you fuck me." Louis absolutely hates being vulnerable and weak, but with Harry he lets go. Just a bit. Sure, they kind of share topping, really, but to be real, Harry is more of a bottom, even if Louis' arse is glorious. Harry's quiet, and Louis doesn't want to lose this game so much that he doesn't turn around. But he definitely does when he feels Harry's large hands grope his bare arse.

Harry's eyes are dark, and he smirks at Louis.

"Gonna lose the game." Harry warns with a deep voice. Louis swallows thickly and turns back around, focusing once again. It's all nice and warm while Harry massages his arse, until there's a tongue dragging thickly at his hole. Harry's only rimmed Louis a handful of times, so it takes him by surprise, and he gasps, eyes fluttering. Harry just hums and goes at it, spreading his cheeks and licking at him like he's an ice lolly or something.

Louis bites his cheek and holds back a moan. Shit, he knows he gets loud, and no matter how long he and Harry have been doing this, it still bothers him how loud he gets.

"C'mon, Lou. Just relax." Harry murmurs, pulling away to press a kiss to the 'happily' on his inner thigh. Louis closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath, before opening them and focusing back on the game. He's determined to win this, no matter how good Harry's tongue feels. He doesn't waver, not even when he hears the click of the lube opening.

He feels himself clench greedily when Harry's finger joins his tongue. He knows it must taste funky, but Harry just moans like he loves it. Like he can't get enough. Louis scores for his team at the same time that Harry adds a second finger.

"S'good." Louis says, toes curling when Harry presses in deep, just barely brushing his prostate. It's been a good few weeks since he's bottomed, and the burn is delicious.

Harry doesn't waste any time, scissoring his fingers before pulling his tongue away and adding a third finger. While he fucks those into him, lips trail kisses up his back and up to his neck, sucking a bruise low enough to hide with a collar.

"Trying to hard to focus, aren't you?" Harry asks, the cheeky twat. Louis licks his lips and his fingers slip against the controller when Harry presses his fingers hard right against his prostate. Louis groans, head tilting so Harry can suck at his neck.

"Looks like your losing." Harry chuckles, and Louis huffs and tries to focus again, stealing the ball from the other team and propelling his player towards the goal. Harry slips out his fingers and starts to press in just seconds after Louis scores, making his team ahead of the other. Harry laughs breathlessly like he knows Louis did that just to show him he can focus. Louis hums when he bottoms out, and it's burning, obviously, but he's finding that focusing on his game makes it a lot easier to ignore the burn.

Louis' happy to just let Harry do his thing while he plays, but then Harry pulls back, and just _fucks_ him, going harder and faster than he usually would, pressing in deep and hard. A moan bursts out of Louis before he can stop it, and his legs spread automatically, hands tightening on the controller. Harry doesn't let up, either, just continues to fuck him like it's the last thing he'll do.

Louis can't even focus on the game anymore, the controller slipping from his grip and landing on the floor, face pressing to the sheets, hands tangling against them.

"That's-- _yeah_." he chokes on a moan, and his orgasm is approaching fast. It's always been quick and easy when he bottoms. He seems to have a really sensitive prostate or something.

"Gonna come?" Harry groans. He must be able to see Louis' thighs quivering. Louis presses back against him and lets himself go, moans getting louder, toes curling so tight they ache. Harry must be getting tired, but he doesn't let up, keeping his fast and hard pace.

Just a few more thrusts, and Louis comes just when he hears the horn from the telly, signalling that he lost the game.

Harry comes just after him, muffling his moans by sucking hard at Louis' shoulder. He pulls out, and Louis hums at the tug of it, the slick sound it makes.

"I knew you'd lose. Can't work and play at the same time." it makes no sense, but Louis reaches over and twists his nipple for it anyways. Harry screeches, braking off into a laugh when Louis throws a pillow at him just after.

"You think you can do any better?" Louis challenges, and Harry stops laughing, raising an eyebrow.

"Hell yes I can. I bet I could come and everything and make a higher score than you." Harry _knows_ Louis can't resist a bet. They stare challengingly at each other for a minute, before wrestling to switch spots.

Louis gets on his knees behind Harry and waits for him to start a new game before slicking up his fingers.

"We'll see about that."

 

Fin.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: ohpleaselarry


End file.
